OAV Chapter 1 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 1 is the first chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot The story begins with a narration that recaps the events following the end of the Britannian war and the events that have transpired since then. After the war, the rebel leader known as Zero vanished from the world, most not knowing whether he was dead or simply disappeared. However, his message of hope and justice remained in the hearts of people around the world. The war destroyed countless lives and many sought justice or revenge as a consequence. In the end, some were people able to restart their lives, but many more perished. Effectively, the Britannian Empire no longer exists. Or, rather, it still has a monarchy, but with a new political system as established by Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. With the support of her sister, Cornelia li Britannia, who servies as Britannia's prime minister, Nunnally has managed a benevolent reign for the last twelve years. After her coronoation, Nunnally's first decision was to remove Sakuradite from all economic and military use and research alternative energy sources. She also restored noble titles to many Britannian who had exercised humanitarians efforts during the war and excluded those from the purist faction. In the year 2025 a.t.b., Ashford Laboratories completed the Solar Spectrum Engine, a new energy source that operated on solar energy and could reliably power all forms of vehicles. In African regions under the Britannian government, desalination machines were spread along the coastlines and channeled to aqueducts in the internal territories to aid with agriculture. However, this resulted in many skirmishes between the Britannian government and African guerrilla forces. Britannia was also met with hostility from many Arabian governments who prohibited the import of the Solar Spectrum Engine. At the end of the war, half of the Britannian military was dismantled and remaining forces were renovated and changed to be a purely defensive force. Nunnally continuously abides the laws of weapon limitations, as agreed to by the World Conference on May 8, 2018, with the only exception being her own personal Knightmare guards. The Knights of the Round were restored, but only as her personal bodyguards and as peace messengers. Nunnally also decided that most of them should be women. Thanks to all these changes, Britannia has become the country with the highest standard of living. Any countries wishing to join the empire are welcome and all ethnic and religious demographics are accepted. The Britannian Empire currently covers about one third of the globe. Japan has also seen its share of changes with Kaguya Sumeragi assuming the position of prime minister. Her first act was to begin new policies to westernize Japan. She also allowed for the import of the Solar Spectrum Engine. She has stayed on good terms with Nunnally and the two are sometimes even seen shopping together. The current day is April 23, 2030. In her office, Nunnally is speaking with Kaguya. The two discuss Italy's joining of the Britannian Empire and how the former Italian leaders will stand trial for their crimes. Kaguay expresses her concerns that Nunnally is being too assertive, but the Empress replies that she must continue to act or nothing will get done. Nunnally then asks Kaguya if it's true that she's still controlling the ex-Black Knights to some extent. Kaguya replies that she doesn't fully trust them and Tohdoh still contests the ending of Lelouch's surveillance. Aside from that, Tianzi has stopped being seen as a "national treasure" by her people and is now free to live her life and now works as Kaguya's secretary. Meanwhile, at the testing zone of Ashford Laboratories, Kyoko is testing out the new Segwaridse KMF model, when she is attacked by an Anti-Knightmare tank. Seeing she is overwhelmed by the tank, Suzaku interferes and neutralizes it with his Slash Harken. Later, Suzaku and Kyoko meet Cecile who informs Suzaku that she and Nina have desperately been trying to contact him. She then takes Suzaku away so they can meet with Nina. On the way, Cecile compliments Kyoko's performance, saying that she has just as much skill as Kallen. The two meet up with Nina who comments that, despite her devotion to her job, she still deeply loves her family, as evidenced by the photos she keeps on her desk. Suzaku also observes a photo Nina has of the old Ashford Academy student council. Nina remarks that the only person from the student council she doesn't have any information is Kallen and Suzaku denies knowing anything about her. Nina then asks how Lelouch is doing and Suzaku angrily refutes her, saying that Lelouch is dead. However, Suzaku's adverse reaction proves to Nina that he is, in fact, still alive. Suzaku admits the truth and tells Nina that he and Kallen are living together and have a family. Nina then moves on to the reason she called Suzaku. She explains that, about one month ago, there was a spike in geomagnetic activity at the Kaminejima Ruins, as indicated by sensors that had been left in place after the initial back in 2019 a.t.b. Nina has found no evidence to justify such a spike and so she asks Suzaku if he might know anything since has been there before. Suzaku replies that he was distracted the last time he saw it and denies any relevant knowledge about it. He tells Nina that Kaminejima Ruins is inviolable and should remain that way. Suzaku then meets up with Kyoko who is looking over a series of robot toys that Lloyd and Rakshata have collected. When Suzaku comments that he never had time for such things when he was a child, Kyoko replies that he must have played as a child, even in the spite of the war. Suzaku angrily dismisses her and tells her to give Nina's report to Nunnally as he has his own personal affair to take care of. Suzaku meets up with Lloyd who has completed work on the Lancern, a new KMF that Suzaku requested of him, which has been disguised as a cargo shuttle. Suzaku promptly takes the Lancern, ready to test its full speed as he is in a hurry. Lloyd voices his concern to Rakshata that about the legality of the Lancern, but Rakshata assures him it will be fine as she has blocked the Lancern's full capabilities with a password. Since Lloyd bet that Suzaku would not ask to the take the Lancern, Rakshata makes Lloyd pay up his end of the wager to do anything she wants. Rakshata then strips with the intention of having sex with Lloyd, much to his distress. As Suzaku departs in the Lancern, he contemplates that he knew this couldn't be the end of the Geass. Though he considers that it may be a false alarm, Suzaku intends to find out for sure and plans to confront Lelouch.